


It's Not a Party (if It Happens Every Night)

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Queen stumble upon Emma (before they know her maybe? AU) at a bar and sexy shenanigans ensue (Regina makes Emma perform)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Party (if It Happens Every Night)

It’s easy, in the end.   
  
  
Regina watches from her dark little corner (she can always find one, perhaps she’s just drawn to them) as Jefferson’s eyes land on the skinny blonde at the pool table. Why he insists on dive bars like this for his one night of freedom, Regina can’t begin to understand. Unless, of course, he thinks he’s more likely to see some action than in a classier establishment.    
  
  
The blonde seems quite happy in her own company, ignoring the jeers and flattery from the men she’s challenged at pool, sucking down hearty mouthfuls of beer between sinking each ball. Regina’s hazy on the rules, but she knows someone who’s winning effortlessly when she sees it.   
  
  
Jefferson steps up next, when the braying pack of men decamp to the bar shouting about being ‘hustled’ and something else about ‘tits’. Regina could pretend she hasn’t noticed, but she’s never been good at fooling herself. Whatever made this strange woman choose a white tanktop for a Saturday night out in Boston, it’s working very well indeed.   
  
  
Of course, Regina can already imagine what it would be like to slip her hands beneath that cheap white cotton, can conjure up exactly how it would feel to cup those full breasts and twist the hardening nipples (the palest pink, she’s sure) between her fingertips. The way the blonde mouths off to anyone who challenges her suggests that she’ll be vocal while getting fucked; Regina is already relishing the thought of making her scream.   
  
  
But first, she must let Jefferson have his fun. This only works if he considers it his idea, and no matter how thoroughly tired she is of assuaging fragile male egos, this is something Regina wants enough to make the sacrifice.  Getting out of Storybrooke is refreshing enough, but she won’t consider the weekend a success until she has Jefferson inside her and this girl writhing under her tongue.   
  
  
Jefferson looks ridiculous as he swaggers around the table, his fussy silk scarf out of place in a place like this. Regina eyes the other patrons warily, wondering if any of these morons will take exception to him moving in on the most attractive girl in the bar.   
  
  
Well, aside from Regina herself, naturally. But she’s staying quite deliberately off the market.   
  
  
The blonde just shrugs when Jefferson challenges her to a game, but there’s no mistaking the way she checks out his ass when he bends over to break. Game on, Regina thinks.    
  
  
They have a version of this game back home, and in his many hours of confinement Jefferson reads everything in print and gorges himself on television. Regina thinks he might pass for a native of this land, given half the chance, but he’s well aware of how tight a leash he’s actually on.   
  
  
Turns are taken, and Regina has no interest in the actual course of the contest. She does, however, enjoy the view when the blonde bends over to take a shot (front and back, she’s certainly a sight for Regina’s somewhat sore eyes). The jeans are skintight, revealing an ass with just enough bounce to have Regina entertaining detailed images of her hand delivering stinging slaps to it, wondering if the blonde will whimper, biting back her reaction, or if she’ll cry out happily each time.    
  
  
Regina has to consider that Jefferson will blow this before they even get started, since he’s barely talking to the girl, focusing instead on his shots and her ass in turn. But when she reaches for the little cube of chalk (quite unnecessary, judging by the smirk) the blonde makes a point of pressing herself against Jefferson’s back.   
  
  
Oh. Well, good.   
  
  
The flirting begins in earnest then, and although Regina isn’t quite close enough to overhear, she knows Jefferson well enough to know the tone if not the actual content. He throws the second game, quite transparently, despite his apparent cheating in stepping up right behind the blonde as she sinks the black.   
  
  
She doesn’t shy away from him as she straightens up, turning easily but staying trapped between him and the table. Whatever Jefferson whispers in her ear is clearly agreeable, because the blonde takes him by the hand and pulls him towards the dark hallway behind the bar.   
  
  
Regina swirls the remaining Scotch in her glass, the ice melted now. She sips once, twice, and stands to follow them. She feels the eyes that swivel to follow her, but lets them slide over her, never once losing the determined sway she feels in her hips.   
  
  
She needs this. Maybe just a little too much.   
  
  
Jefferson, predictable idiot, barely has his hand on her ass as they kiss furiously against a wall in the sticky hallway. Regina clears her throat twice before he acknowledges her. It takes one of her most pointed glares to get him to push the eager blonde away for a moment.   
  
  
“What if I don’t want to share?” He asks, sounding like the little boy she once knew him as.   
  
  
“Hey, lady,” the blonde interrupts. “You ever think about asking first?”   
  
  
“No,” Regina says quite honestly, stepping in to pull the blonde close. “Oh, wait. Do you have a name?”   
  
  
“Emma,” she says, before Regina swallows the second syllable, forcing her tongue inside Emma’s mouth and congratulating herself when Emma kisses back right away.    
  
  
“Regina,” Jefferson warns, but he’s slipping into place behind her, arms wrapping around both women. “I’m only sharing if you play nicely.”   
  
  
“It’s cute,” Regina says, relinquishing Emma’s hot, pleasing mouth. “How after all this time you still act like you’re in charge of this.”   
  
  
“Hey,” Emma responds. “I don’t want to get caught up in any drama.”   
  
  
“No drama,” Regina soothes, barely biting back a smirk. “But fun, if you’re game.”   
  
  
“Oh, it’s always fun,” Jefferson agrees, seemingly in spite of himself.   
  
  
“You two local?” Emma asks, not shrugging off Jefferson’s hand on her shoulder, or Regina’s hand on her hip.   
  
  
“We have a hotel room,” Jefferson replies, and this time he’s the one leaning over Regina to steal another kiss for himself. Regina turns just enough to kiss the line of his jaw, and it’s the first time since they got in the car eight hours ago that he hasn’t flinched at her touch.    
  
  
“This isn’t going to end up with my yearbook photo on the nightly news, is it?” Emma asks, pulling away from them both, tensed and ready to flee; Regina’s seen that very posture a hundred times before.    
  
  
“You made it through enough school to get in the yearbook?” Regina mocks, because if there’s one thing she knows how to fuck with, it’s a woman as damaged as she herself is. “You shock me.”   
  
  
“Regina!” Jefferson warns, apologizing for her silently, as ever. One way or another, he always ends up cleaning up her mess.   
  
  
“So you’re going with the bitch thing?” Emma challenges, as though Jefferson hadn’t spoken. “Huh. Works on you, at least.”   
  
  
“Oh,” Regina says, smiling again. “You have no idea.”   
  
  
*   
  
  
Regina has to tip the taxi driver an extra twenty by the time they reach the hotel, although honestly the free show he just got should qualify as a tip in itself. Jefferson’s fly is undone as he unfolds himself onto the sidewalk, and at one point it actually felt like Emma was going to coax Regina into going down on him right there on the backseat. She made do with her hand, to start with, and Jefferson can hardly walk as they stumble through the foyer towards the elevators.   
  
  
It’s unclear exactly when Emma decided to start calling some of her own shots, but Regina knows she succumbed to it the minute Emma’s hand slipped under Regina’s skirt and warm fingertips pressed against the dampened silk of her underwear.    
  
  
The kissing resumes in the elevator, mouth traded for mouth and hands grabbing at clothing and bare flesh alike. They stumble out onto the tenth floor, and only Regina has the presence of mind to pull a keycard from the pocket of Jefferson’s pants.   
  
  
“Last chance to run,” Regina says, opening the door. “You seem the type,” she adds, before Emma presses Regina against the doorframe and sucks hard at the base of her throat.   
  
  
Jefferson tugs at Emma’s arm, and he picks her up effortlessly, wrapping her legs around him as he kisses and nips beneath her ear, leaving Regina to grasp at Emma’s breasts from behind, hands slipping beneath the cotton just as she imagined earlier, pulling down the cheap material of Emma’s bra.   
  
  
They’re finally far enough into the room for the heavy door to click shut, and Regina wonders for a moment if she should trouble herself with the Do Not Disturb sign; it’s not likely any of them will stick around long enough for maid service in the morning.   
  
  
Jefferson lowers Emma down onto the bedspread, and her fingers are at his throat a moment later, but only to loosen the silk scarf that hides his scar. Regina’s busy shrugging off her blazer, and she misses whatever it is that passes between them. A moment later, Jefferson has his scarf back, and he’s running the warmed silk over Regina’s wrists as he binds them in front of her.    
  
  
“Jefferson,” she warns, but he’s already tying the knot.   
  
  
“I know the rules,” he says softly. “We’ll go back in the morning, so nothing bad happens.”   
  
  
“I didn’t agree to this,” Regina splutters, looking at the wicked smirk on Emma’s face with something between intrigue and fear.    
  
  
“Listen,” Emma says, propping herself up on her elbows. “Whatever is going on with you two, your boy Jefferson here clearly needs a night without you calling all the shots.”   
  
  
“Let’s try it,” Jefferson says, and it’s just short of pleading. “You owe me.”   
  
  
“What did you have in mind?” Regina asks, the chill that trickled down her spine having faded now. This isn’t scary, she can still get up and walk out of here. It’s a simple wrist binding after all. With a little wriggling she can free herself, she thinks.   
  
  
“C’mere,” Emma says, reaching for the scarf and tugging Regina until she stumbles forward enough that she’s standing between Emma’s spread legs. “You should try being more flexible.”   
  
  
“Well, there’s an obvious answer to that,” Regina says, but she stops mid-thought at Jefferson pressing against her back. He’s hard, prodding against her ass, and Regina adds another option to her mental list for the night. It has been a while, after all.    
  
  
But Emma, who should be at least a little intimidated, is already unbuttoning Regina’s blouse. Jefferson takes advantage of the newly exposed skin by running his hands over it, unclasping Regina’s bra in the process.    
  
  
This, she could get used to.   
  
  
Emma’s hot little mouth is trailing kisses over Regina’s torso, sucking and nipping at random intervals. Regina feels herself getting wet from that contact alone, but then Jefferson’s fingers are pinching hard at her nipples and the whole feeling kicks up another gear.   
  
  
That’s why she decides not to fight when they maneuver her down onto the bed, unzipping her skirt and yanking it down her legs somewhere in the process. Her heels are a goner then too, and even the brief contact of Jefferson’s thumbs over her ankles is enough to make her breath hitch in her throat.   
  
  
Emma and Jefferson kneel on either side of her as Regina reclines on the bed. She watches them expectantly, not entirely ready to relax and hand over trust this easily; she’s still waiting for something to go wrong, for this to blow up in her face somehow.    
  
  
But Jefferson looks almost… content for the first time since the day she dragged him to Wonderland. Regina feels a pang of something that might be regret at the thought, in all her daily scheming and running a town, she almost forgets the moments that ripped them apart.   
  
  
He looks young again, she thinks, and Regina is certainly feeling the non-passing decades roll right off her as Emma stretches out beside her, pressing a series of kisses along Regina’s side as she goes.  The blonde hair is striking—the flowing curls remind Regina of a girl in a tower from long ago—and in fact she hasn’t ever seen hair this stunning in this world.   
  
  
“You work out?” Emma murmurs as she nips at Regina’s collarbone.   
  
  
“No,” Regina says evenly, because the occasional run when she finds the time doesn’t count, not really. This isn’t about how she juggles a child and a job and a town full of people she doesn’t care for. This is about the pressure between her thighs, and she squeezes them together to relieve the ache just a little. Jefferson notices, of course, and with rough hands he parts her legs, kneeling between them.   
  
  
“What do you want to do to her?” Emma asks, looking at Jefferson now. “Seems like she’s game for most things.”   
  
  
“She is right here,” Regina reminds them.    
  
  
“Oh, shush,” Emma chides, grasping Regina’s chin and placing a hard kiss on her mouth. “Damn, you can kiss. I’ll give you that,” Emma adds, as Jefferson tangles his fingers in her hair and pulls her up into another kiss of his own. They begin undressing each other, and Regina licks her lips at the sight. She feels drunk on it already, the taste of them both and feeling a pang of jealousy as they touch each other.   
  
  
Emma takes his hand as they trade long, lazy kisses and guides that hand inside her unbuttoned jeans. Regina watches greedily as those long fingers disappear beneath the denim, watching his forearm flex and then Emma’s head drop back with a moan as those fingers reach their destination.   
  
  
She must be wet, Regina surmises from the reaction alone. Jefferson’s eyes have slipped closed in something close to bliss as his hand works rhythmically. Many, many moments later Emma tugs at his arm again to get it free of her body, and when his fingers emerge, glistening and just a little sticky, Emma is quick to guide them towards Regina’s mouth.   
  
  
Jefferson takes the suggestion well, smearing the taste of this other woman over Regina’s waiting lips before pressing a single fingertip between those lips, seeking entrance.   
  
  
Regina obliges, parting her lips and sucking the finger keenly into her mouth. She uses her tongue along the length of the finger, circling and swirling the way she has to his dick often enough. At either the memory or the new sensation, Jefferson groans.   
  
  
“You like how I taste,” Emma is whispering against her ear, somehow. Regina concentrates on her licking and sucking, rewarded by Jefferson adding a second digit, all but fucking her mouth now in glassy-eyed enthusiasm. “Will you go down on me later, Regina?” Emma taunts, cupping her hand over Regina’s aching mound. “I think I can talk you into it, hmm?”   
  
  
Regina tries desperately to stop herself from answering but she’s already in motion, betraying herself with a nod.   
  
  
Emma rewards Regina’s cooperation with a sweep of her fingers over wet folds, dipping inside just for a second before rubbing firmly over Regina’s clit. Then she pulls her hand away and Regina’s hips arch up, mourning the loss of contact.   
  
  
There’s a brief pause while Emma and Jefferson leave the bed to shed the rest of their clothing, pale firm bodies now fully exposed to Regina’s roving gaze. They’ll be beautiful together, Regina realizes, and for the first time she thinks she might actually be content with just watching.   
  
  
Any such notion leaves her as Emma shoves Jefferson down on the bed next to Regina, he’s completely naked with that impressive erection jutting out from his body at an obscene angle. Emma, still bossy, still somehow calling the shots, grabs Regina’s arm and pulls her up to sitting again.    
  
  
“Let’s share,” Emma says, with a wink, before bending forward and trailing her hair over Jefferson’s bare stomach. She follows the action with a trail of open-mouthed kisses along the same route, kissing all the way to the tip of his cock with enthusiasm and half-closed eyes.   
  
  
“Share how?” Regina gasps, her throat suddenly dry. Emma looks up from where she’s hovering over his crotch and motions her head for Regina to join her. Despite a lot of better judgment, Regina rests her bound hands in her lap and bends over in compliance.   
  
  
She nips and licks her way along Jefferson’s other hipbone until she’s face-to-face with Emma, only the bobbing erection to separate them.   
  
  
“Share,” Emma whispers, flicking her tongue out experimentally, drawing  a happy sigh from Jefferson as she proceeds to lick the length of his cock. Regina takes the hint, opening her mouth and doing the same up the other side. Jefferson practically squeals at the sensation, and Regina feels that flush of power return to her at last.    
  
  
Their mouths meet over the head of his cock, and Regina isn’t surprised when Emma makes sure to caress Regina’s tongue with her own. They break away long enough to kiss properly, before reuniting and causing twice the contented groans as they alternate licks and take turns to suck on the head.    
  
  
“Oh fuck,” Jefferson keeps saying, soft and private like some kind of mantra.    
  
  
“Okay,” Emma says, releasing Jefferson’s cock with an almost comical ‘pop’. Her green eyes have darkened considerably, and her face is pleasantly flushed. Even without Jefferson’s interference, Regina would have wanted to fuck this girl, this Emma, tonight.   
  
  
But Emma is wriggling down the bed again, dropping to her knees on the floor. “Sit up,” she orders Jefferson, who groggily complies.    
  
  
Before Regina can ask what the plan is now, Emma has taken him in her mouth again, and this time there’s nothing playful about how deep in her throat he’s thrusting. Jefferson’s hand reaches out for those blonde curls again, and Regina finds herself mirroring the gesture, gripping with one of her tied hands as they urge Emma on.   
  
  
Regina knows by now when Jefferson is about to come, and Emma seems to realize just in time. She releases him just a moment before and in three sharp tugs of her hand, she has Jefferson crying out as he comes all over her tits. He certainly seems to appreciate the visual before his eyes roll back in his head and he collapses back on the mattress like he’s just been shot.   
  
  
“Mmm,” Emma hums, and it sounds very smug indeed. “I think he needed that, don’t you?”   
  
  
Regina’s transfixed at the sight of Emma’s heaving chest, spattered with sticky white come, and Emma laughs as she gets back on the bed, crawling on top of Regina in the process.   
  
  
“Yeah, you dirty bitch,” Emma sighs contentedly. “You get to lick it all off.”   
  
  
Regina should protest, should turn up her nose at the very idea, and yet half a second later she’s rolling Emma onto her back and attacking each sticky breast in turn with her tongue. It tastes different, from a new person’s skin. Regina finds herself unusually eager to please, taking her time to toy with Emma’s nipples, flicking with her tongue until each one is a hardened peak and Emma is almost sobbing from the relentless sensation.    
  
  
Yeah, Regina decides; this one is definitely going to be a screamer.    
  
  
There’s a grunt next to them, as Jefferson rolls over to involve himself once more. Regina feels her selfish streak raise its head, and she pushes him away, her palms flat on his chest with just a brief dig from her nails to make her point. Turns out a little restraint doesn’t exactly leave her at his mercy.   
  
  
Jefferson though, has clearly regained some of his old confidence. He moves around behind Emma, gently lifting her until she’s sitting again, leaning back against his bare chest, a contented smile on her face. Regina had moved down the bed in anticipation of exploring further with her tongue, but she’s frozen for a moment at how impossibly good they look together, of how easily this could be the kind of happy couple Jefferson ended up in.    
  
  
But she shakes her head and the guilt ebbs away once more. The choices she made are not without cost, but they are permanent. Jefferson doesn’t get to have this, just as she never will, with him or with this Emma or anyone at all. Regina’s only hope of happiness lies dead in the ground in a world they can no longer touch; Jefferson knows if he breaks any of her rules this weekend, his daughter will suffer a similar fate. (Regina likes to think she would draw the line at harming a child, but Jefferson’s lack of faith in her is enough to mean she should never have to find out).   
  
  
“Come on, Regina,” Jefferson teases, his smile coming easily now, lopsided but actually reaching his eyes for a change. “Why don’t you show Emma why you’re so arrogant all the time?”   
  
  
“Go to hell,” Regina sighs, but she allows them to scoot forward until she’s forced onto her knees at the foot of the bed.    
  
  
Emma seems quite happy for Jefferson’s hands to splay across her thighs, parting her legs to allow Regina access. Regina swallows hard, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. This isn’t something she does often, not something she considers one of her more spectacular skills. And yes, part of her just prefers being on the receiving end, because all things considered that’s a lot more fun.   
  
  
But something in the sparkle of Emma’s eyes makes Regina determined to try. She takes a deep breath, drops her hands from where they’re resting on Emma’s knee and starts to kiss her way along Emma’s inner thigh. The sensitive path she’s chosen seems to be a good one, as each flick of Regina’s tongue or random sucking on the trembling flesh draws happy little groans from Emma’s mouth. She’s squirming already, before Regina even gets to the main event, and she’ll just bet that Jefferson is already getting hard again. And if he struggles tonight, well, this world has its own potions, and Regina has a little blue pill in her purse.   
  
  
She stops thinking, however, of what Jefferson is or isn’t doing (aside from a glance at the way his strong fingers are kneading Emma’s breasts now) and focuses on the task at hand. Regina kisses her way down the small strip of blonde curls, following up with a brush of her tongue over Emma’s clit. The reaction is immediate, just a little desperate. For someone who’s been trying to run the show, Emma is almost dripping wet and apparently very, very much in need of Regina’s touch.    
  
  
Regina hesitates for just one moment longer, closing her eyes and drinking in the shift of power. They’re waiting for her, now. She controls this once again, no matter that she has her bound hands pressed between her thighs right now. Perhaps she’ll get herself off while fucking Emma, wouldn’t that show them?   
  
  
First, though, Regina runs her tongue along the length of Emma’s cunt, savoring the earthy taste in more depth now as she strokes slowly over and over, never touching the clit beyond an accidental graze that makes Emma’s hips jolt upwards in response. No, Little Miss Hustler is going to have to wait for her release, and if Regina can drive her crazy along the way, then so much the better.   
  
  
Regina dips her tongue inside next, a flicker of her tongue that’s light and quick but causes Emma to drop her trembling thighs as far apart as they’ll go. A hand grips Regina’s hair now, and she recognizes the grip as Jefferson’s, but doesn’t look up to acknowledge it.    
  
  
Instead, Regina begins a maddening trace of every line in Emma’s folds, using just the tip of her tongue in a lazy course that has Emma cursing and gripping Regina’s shoulder in something that might well be desperation. Regina can hear the happy hum that greets Jefferson’s kisses on Emma’s neck, and when Regina pulls back just long enough to look, she’s greeted with the sight of Emma, spread and panting, her other arm looped around Jefferson’s neck to keep him close as he kisses her, sucking hard enough to leave angry pink marks along her collarbone. Regina smiles at the aggression of it; she may well see the real Jefferson tonight after all.    
  
  
This time when she returns to her task of licking Emma to orgasm, Regina starts moving the fingers clamped between her own thighs. She won’t have the full range of motion like this, but she can get enough friction on her clit to at least take the edge off with a quick and dirty little orgasm while she tonguefucks Emma.   
  
  
And God, does Emma want her to do that. Regina’s first returning swipe of her tongue is responded to by the shoving of Emma against her mouth, urging her on, and the curse words have given way to sobbing little pleas for more. Well, Regina has a sadistic streak that nightmares are made of, but even she can’t fail to be moved by someone wanting her this much.    
  
  
Regina picks up the pace just a little, licking haphazardly at every tender inch of flesh she can reach. This time, when she slips her tongue inside she lingers on that most sensitive part around Emma’s entrance, rolling her tongue around until Emma moans in appreciation. There’s nothing quick about the thrust of Regina’s tongue now, instead of a teasing flicker she eases her tongue in and out with quite deliberate pressure.   
  
  
It doesn’t take long to have Emma keening and begging for release. Regina feels Jefferson’s hand leave her hair, but when he moves towards Emma’s clit, she nudges him aside. This is her little victory, and he can wait his damn turn. She latches her mouth greedily onto the throbbing bud, sucking it slowly and then rolling her tongue over it in a strong pulse before releasing. Emma is practically shrieking, her hand now the one yanking at Regina’s hair and the pain of that just adds to the thrum between Regina’s legs.   
  
  
She rubs herself hard, feeling her climax approaching and the little shout as Regina comes is what sends Emma toppling over the edge right behind her. Regina breathes hard, resting her forehead on Emma’s stomach until she can collect herself, and then rocks back onto her heels, surveying the results of her efforts.   
  
  
Jefferson is nipping at Emma’s earlobe, muttering nonsensical words in her ear that Regina doesn’t care about. When he looks at Regina, there’s a new hunger in his eyes and he jerks his head to summon her closer. She thinks about resisting, but it’s too tempting to let him kiss and lick the taste of Emma from her mouth.   
  
  
“Holy shit,” Emma murmurs as she comes back to herself, hand finally releasing her grip on Jefferson and grabbing instinctively at Regina’s breast.    
  
  
“Quite,” Regina snarks, when Jefferson is done with her. “Think you can top that?” She’s asking both of them, really. So content is Regina in her achievement that she doesn’t see the quick moves coming, where Jefferson pushes Emma aside and seizes Regina in strong hands, gripping her forearms hard enough to bruise.    
  
  
He confuses her, for a moment, by instructing Emma to untie her. But Regina soon comes to realize that it’s only to allow Jefferson to finish stripping her, and she’s entirely naked when pushed down onto the bed this time. She grips his shoulders out of habit as he looms over her, but Emma is already grabbing at her wrists, pressing them together and tying a much tighter knot than Jefferson’s earlier effort. She also leaves enough silk left over to wrap around a slat on the headboard, tethering Regina firmly in place.   
  
  
This, she likes  a little less. This feels a lot like actually giving up her power, and she shoots a warning glare at Jefferson.    
  
  
“I know,” he mutters. “Just enjoy yourself, for once.”   
  
  
Regina tries to shrug, because it won’t do to have a stranger witness any kind of weakness on her part. But Emma is already in motion again, heading for the door and snatching the white robe from the bathroom on the way.   
  
  
“Be right back,” she throws over her shoulder, before disappearing around the corner. Regina frowns at the desertion, not least because this is a decent hotel and she doesn’t want any kind of trouble. Jefferson distracts her by nudging her legs apart and running a finger through her wetness.   
  
  
“You really couldn’t wait, huh?” He asks, pressing down on her clit, making Regina’s hips jolt just a little. The desperation has calmed for now, the edge taken off. But she knows, at the same time, that she’s a long way from done.   
  
  
“Nobody said I had to,” Regina says, quite reasonably. Jefferson withdraws his hand and she bites down on her bottom lip to hold back the whimper of disappointment. She wants more, and she wants it right the hell now, it seems.   
  
  
The door clicks open again, and Emma reappears with a small plastic bucket in her hand. Ice, Regina realizes when the contents rattle.   
  
  
“Let’s have a drink,” Emma says, slamming the bucket down on the desk and raiding the minibar with a cheeky grin. “Let me guess, Regina… vodka?”   
  
  
“Scotch,” Regina answers, pushing back against the pillow to get a better view.   
  
  
“Good, leaves more vodka for me,” Emma says easily, pulling out an overpriced bottle of beer and using the edge of the desk to flip off the cap. Regina grits her teeth at that, but Emma hands the bottle to Jefferson without noticing.   
  
  
Emma drops ice into two glasses, pouring vodka in one and Scotch in the other. Doubles, too, because the girl apparently knows how to enjoy herself at someone else’s expense. She downs her drink in one, but brings both glasses over to set on the nightstand.   
  
  
Jefferson moves to join her, taking a hearty mouthful of beer as he steps off the bed. They kiss again, and he unties the robe, pushing it from her shoulders until she’s as naked as everyone else again.   
  
  
“Don’t mind me,” Regina says, when it all starts taking a bit too long.    
  
  
“Don’t be impatient,” Emma mocks, crawling onto the bed beside Regina. “Thirsty?”   
  
  
“Not overly,” Regina says.    
  
  
“You look pretty hot,” Emma persists. She reaches for her own glass, retrieving the ice and popping a cube in her mouth with a thoughtful expression.    
  
  
“Why don’t you cool her down?” Jefferson adds, grinning at Regina’s helplessness. The bastard knows she hates the cold, and Emma seems to be picking up on that somehow.   
  
  
“Okay,” Emma says with a shrug. She bends forward and kisses Regina’s neck, lips already chilled from the ice.    
  
  
And oh, this is a cold that makes Regina reconsider.    
  
  
Emma’s body is warm pressed against her, but Regina can only concentrate on the cool slide of the ice between Emma’s lips. The line traced follows some vein or other, making Regina arch her back away from, and then into, the contact, her tied wrists intensifying the stretch in her back muscles as she does.   
  
  
Jefferson is on the bed again now, too, hands gripping Regina’s ankles to add to her restraints. His fingers are cool against her skin from the bottle, and she considers for a second asking him to grab some ice and add to the sensations. But no, Regina won’t ask. She’s too curious about what she’ll get without having to.   
  
  
Emma sits up then, taking the ice cube between thumb and forefinger and drawing loops over Regina’s chest with abandon. Once or twice the ice makes contact with a nipple and Regina barely hides the squeal that draws out of her. Emma’s eyes are dancing as she watches Regina struggle not to react; it almost makes Regina wish she could find someone like this in the bounds of Storybrooke, someone who doesn’t give a damn about who Regina is or was, just how her naked body reacts to heat or cold or a little bit of pain.    
  
  
Then the loops become tighter, covering a smaller area each time until they simply circle each of Regina’s painfully hard nipples in turn. Jefferson’s hands are massaging more than holding now, but it feels nice as a counterpoint to the sharpness of the cold. Then Emma’s mouth is back, around the ice, and Regina’s finding it hard to separate the sensations beyond yes-god-that-yes-more. She’s aware, finally, of Jefferson letting her go, of the mattress shifting as he comes closer to Emma.   
  
  
“Want to watch me fuck her?” He asks then, breaking through the fog of arousal that Regina’s drifting in. Sure enough, when she looks properly she sees his hands on Emma’s hips, even as Emma’s mouth continues to tease Regina’s oversensitive skin mercilessly.   
  
  
Emma looks up then, moaning around Regina’s nipple as their eyes meet on Jefferson’s next thrust. Regina’s had him like this before, of course, where she’s been the one on her hands and knees with all that raw energy powering his hips, and he’s certainly big enough to make a girl feel every inch, all the way. It’s easy to see Emma’s composure slipping as Jefferson picks up the pace, and her attentions to Regina’s nipples become more haphazard, the last sliver of ice melting between Regina’s breasts now as Emma gasps and thrashes, her skin slick against Regina’s.    
  
  
Regina wishes desperately that her hands were free, that it could be her hand instead of Emma’s slipping between them to rub frantically at Emma’s clit, that Regina would yet again be the one to tip the blonde over the edge and make her collapse, panting and sated, on top of Regina once more.   
  
  
For his part, Jefferson comes with a shout before draping himself over Emma’s back. He pulls out before long, disposing of the condom before laying down next to Regina, their shoulders touching.   
  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Regina murmurs.    
  
  
“Yes,” Jefferson confesses. “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you, Regina.”   
  
  
Emma looks up at them then, chin resting on Regina’s chest.    
  
  
“So, what did you two bring along for the ride?” She asks, face still flushed from exertion.   
  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jefferson asks.   
  
  
“Well, aside from protection, obviously,” Emma says. “In my experience anyone planning a dirty weekend in the city packs more than their toothbrush and a change of underwear.”   
  
  
“There’s a bag,” Regina blurts. “In the closet.”   
  
  
“Go fetch,” Emma orders Jefferson, with a playful swat at his chest. He looks a little betrayed that Regina would keep yet another secret from him, but honest to God he should be used to it by now, Regina thinks.   
  
  
He brings the small carry-on bag back and drops it on the bed with a pout. Regina watches Emma seize it, like an overexcited child on Christmas morning. The zipper is loud in the sudden silence that hangs over the room.   
  
  
“Well,” Emma says happily. “What have we here?”   
  
  
“If you don’t know, you probably shouldn’t be using them,” Regina says sourly, trying to claw back some of her detachment, trying to cover the fact that her whole body is singing out now for another climax, or at the very least for one of them to touch her again.   
  
  
“Well, lube was a given, I suppose,” Emma says, setting the plastic bottle on the nightstand. “Although you’re wet enough already for some things,” she adds, teasing Regina briefly with the tip of one finger. “And handcuffs were a nice touch, but I think you look much better in silk than steel.”   
  
  
“If this is your idea of show and tell,” Regina warns, but Emma’s already rooting through the leather bag again.   
  
  
“Ah,” she says, smirking, as she pulls the tempered glass dildo out and holds it up to the light. “Pretty. This thing come with a harness?”   
  
  
Regina nods, and Emma pulls the leather straps out right after.   
  
  
“You know,” Emma says, her voice conspiratorial now. “I don’t think I want to have you that way. Not yet. I think we should see if your boy here has another round in him.”   
  
  
“He does,” Regina says confidently, enjoying the way Jefferson sucks on his full bottom lip in annoyance. But he says nothing to challenge her assertion as he sits on the edge of the bed.   
  
  
“This, though,” Emma says with a grin. “This, I can work with.”   
  
  
It’s the simple bullet vibrator that Regina added on impulse to her last order.  She hasn’t tried it yet, but the reviews section on the website certainly lit up with four and five star reviews. Seeing it held up in Emma’s fingers makes it even more appealing, and her clit twitches in anticipation.   
  
  
Before Regina can brace herself, Emma is on her again, all teeth and tongue and punishing kisses. It would seem that the teasing part of the night is long since gone, and Regina moans when Emma takes that bruising touch and leaves a trail of angry red marks over Regina’s straining body.    
  
  
Then there’s a pause, a click and the quiet buzz of the vibrator fills the air. Regina tenses, biting her lip a little too hard to suppress her excitement, and the pain keeps her from losing it altogether as Emma first presses the device against Regina’s cunt.   
  
  
Of course, she doesn’t go straight for the clit. There’s going to be some element of slow burn, of tantalizing buildup, and Regina doesn’t know how she’s going to survive it. Jefferson is back, to make matters worse, lying beside her and letting his hands wander again.    
  
  
“I think I like you like this,” he mutters, just loud enough to be heard over the buzzing and the harsh breathing. He kisses the side of her mouth just as Emma finally presses the vibrator against Regina’s clit and she cries out in a way that sounds slightly hysterical.   
  
  
Emma shows no mercy, then. She alternatives between pure pressure and circling motions, but she doesn’t let up on Regina for a moment. Not, at least, until Regina’s back arches and her thighs start to tremble with impending release and then…   
  
  
…nothing. Emma’s pulled her hand and the vibrations away in an instant.   
  
  
Regina cries out at the loss, thumping down against the mattress in sheer frustration. She’s going to cry, she thinks. She was so fucking close, so deliciously, horribly close and now Emma is smiling at her, stilled vibrator clutched in her hand.   
  
  
“You don’t get to come that quickly,” Emma says, and Jefferson laughs in Regina’s ear. Just as her heart rate begins to calm and her body starts to cool, the click sounds again, and buzzing is once again in the air.    
  
  
This time Emma teases with a second of pressure before pulling away, over and over. A little longer each time, just enough to make Regina’s body jerk or twist into the contact and then it’s gone. She has Regina writhing and cursing after ten endless minutes of this, right on the edge again when Emma relents and lets the surprisingly strong vibrator linger in place, and Regina’s all but calling out in climax when Emma pulls away once more.   
  
  
“Fuck you!” Regina spits. “Fuck you,” but this time it’s more like a sob.   
  
  
“Aw, poor baby,” Emma teases. “You really want to come, don’t you?”   
  
  
“Fuck,” Regina mutters, unable to find any other words.   
  
  
“Hey,” Emma says, but this time she’s talking to Jefferson. She squeezes his bicep, and he sits up like an eager puppy. Regina glances down to see that he’s getting hard again, without her intervention, and she supposes she should be glad that her anguish is such a turn on for him. “Get underneath her,” Emma commands, and Jefferson barely hesitates before lifting Regina and wriggling into place beneath her.    
  
  
She would complain about being manhandled this way, but honestly Regina is too relieved at the thought that whatever happens next should result in her finally being able to come.   
  
  
Emma leans across and grabs another condom from the nightstand, and she brings the lube back with it. Regina holds her breath in anticipation, just for a second, before telling herself to stay calm. She isn’t going to put the idea in Emma’s head.   
  
  
The vibrator lies on the bedspread, abandoned temporarily, and Regina can watch everything Emma does from this new, slightly elevated angle. Jefferson’s erection is prodding her inner thigh, and Regina watches hungrily as Emma tears the foil on the condom packet and proceeds to put it on him mostly using her mouth.   
  
  
Jefferson is squirming underneath her, and the air is thick with the smell of sex. Regina hasn’t felt so thoroughly debauched in a long time, and the best part is that it’s still not over. Especially since Emma has just popped the cap on the bottle and squeezed some clear liquid out onto her fingers.   
  
  
“Any objections?” Emma asks, skimming her wet fingers over Regina’s ass. Regina shakes her head, and Jefferson chuckles underneath her.   
  
  
“She has no objections,” he says, mocking as ever. “Oh, she’ll pretend she’s some uptight princess, but she loves it.”   
  
  
“Jefferson,” Regina gasps, uncomfortable at him bringing that word into play, but Emma’s fingers are pressing against Regina’s tight opening now, smearing a generous amount of lubricant around before carefully pressing one fingertip inside.   
  
  
“Okay?” Emma asks, but there’s just a hint of something in her tone that suggests she only wants one answer.   
  
  
“Yes,” Regina hisses, as Jefferson tweaks one of her nipples. She arches again at the sensation, driving Emma’s finger deeper. The pressure is familiar, and more pleasant than Regina is ready to admit. Soon there’s a second finger, and she’s starting to relax into the stretching feeling.   
  
  
But when Emma withdraws her fingers, she guides the head of Jefferson’s cock there instead. Everything feels slippery with the lube, but it still takes a number of deep breaths for Regina to relax. Even so, it hurts sharply when he first presses in, but Emma’s preparation has done its job and soon Jefferson is sliding all the way home.    
  
  
“Fuck,” Emma groans. “This is even better than I imagined.”   
  
  
She drops her head then, almost like someone lost in prayer. But her goal is to press an open-mouthed kiss over Regina’s clit, and Regina cries out at the touch. Emma slaps what she can reach of Jefferson’s ass then, urging him on.   
  
  
“Come on, Jeff. Put your back into it,” she teases.   
  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Jefferson warns, but he takes a hold of Regina’s hips and begins to slowly thrust now that’s she’s adjusting to him.   
  
  
“Just going to watch?” Regina gasps, meeting Emma’s gaze in challenge.   
  
  
“Nope,” Emma says, reaching for that trusty silver bullet again. “But behave, or I will stick to watching.”   
  
  
Regina holds her breath again, and this time Emma doesn’t tease or keep her waiting. Jefferson is increasing the pace now, his breath hot against Regina’s ear. His ragged breaths sound good, sound excited, but that’s nothing compared to the shriek that escapes Regina’s lips when Emma presses the vibrator against her clit this time. It’s nought to sixty in almost record time, and Regina hears herself starting to babble, nonsense words that mean nothing in this world but that bubble up from somewhere very deep inside her.   
  
  
At some point Emma decides to slip two fingers inside Regina (her other hand, Regina just about has the awareness to notice) and then it’s three, and Regina hasn’t felt so full in a long time, so unbearably turned on.   
  
  
“And to think,” Emma is saying. “I was just looking for a quick fuck in the ladies room. Are you glad you interrupted?”   
  
  
“Yes,” Regina sobs, her body as taut as the string on a bow.    
  
  
“Yes,” she repeats, and the word becomes all she knows as the cresting wave finally washes over her, the relentless pressure on her clit sending her crashing into climax even as Emma and Jefferson continue to thrust into her, making the waves come one after the other until Regina’s throat is sore from screaming and for a long minute the world goes completely black.   
  
  
When she comes to soft hands are rubbing her arms, and she’s feeling strangely empty in a pleasant sort of way. She’s sated, at last. The noise in her head and the aches that build up in her body are a dim memory now, things that happen to another person entirely.   
  
  
“Emma,” she says, as the blonde woman comes into focus in front of her. They’re lying on their sides, facing one another. Somewhere behind her, Regina is aware of Jefferson, even though he’s not touching her at all.   
  
  
“That’s me,” Emma says quietly, looking so proud of herself Regina doesn’t know whether to slap her, or kiss her.   
  
  
Jefferson gets up then, and Regina decides on the kiss. The bathroom door closes, and she ignores it for the feeling of Emma’s tongue sliding against her own.   
  
  
“I’m gonna go,” Emma says when they part.    
  
  
“But maybe if we sleep for a while…” Regina starts to say, but Emma is shaking her head, sitting up and letting those blonde curls bounce around her head.   
  
  
“I don’t do sleepovers,” Emma says, and she almost sounds sad about it. “Let’s not pretend this is more than it is. I’m not going to move to Vermont and start some polyamory whatever just because we all had some fun tonight.”   
  
  
“Maine,” Regina corrects. She fumbles for words in her sleepy state. She wants to tell Emma somehow not to worry, that as soon as Regina and Jefferson return within the bounds of Storybrooke, Emma will lose all these memories, that this night will be a blurry non-thought she can’t quite conjure up. “There’s really no rush,” she continues, but Jefferson interrupts by opening the bathroom door.   
  
  
“Let her go, Regina,” he says firmly. “If she wants to go, just let her.”   
  
  
“Thanks,” Emma says, already on her feet, searching the floor for her discarded clothes. “You should listen to him more often,” she adds, pulling on her jeans. “Because you clearly have more issues than Cosmo about a lot of stuff.”   
  
  
“If we’re ever in Boston again…” Jefferson tries, his charm already amped up.   
  
  
“You’ll find me, if you’re supposed to. People have a way of finding each other, if they want it enough,” Emma says, with surprising conviction. She’s shoving her feet into her shoes now, bra and tanktop back in place. “Anyway, have a safe trip home.”   
  
  
“Emma?” Regina calls out as the blonde takes her jacket and moves towards the door.   
  
  
“Yeah?” Emma snaps.   
  
  
“Thank you,” Regina sighs, feeling sleep steal over her. For the first time in too long, she actually means it.


End file.
